1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, particularly to a monitor stand capable of braking.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the monitor, computer screen, TV, LCD monitor, flat panel display, or some other electrical appliances, may be supported on the desk by means of a stand, in which the stand plays the role of securing the supported device and bearing its weight. Generally, there is a very wide range of design options for the stand. Sometimes, the stand may contain some kinds of elastic components or spring, so as to raise the screen or lift up the lumping weight of the electrical appliances; namely, the elastic component or spring may generate a specific force upward to overcome the downward gravitational force. However, sometimes the electrical appliance could be rapidly raised and someone might be injured due to the rebound force accidentally.
Thus, the ability to regulate the height of the electrical appliance without being injured by the rebound force of the elastic component or spring is a critical issue that needs to be settled.